The Dream of Zodiacs
by Ayla8243
Summary: Strange things happen when Tohru finds a book and begins to experience dreams about people very similar to the zodiac members. Now watch as she tries to solve the dreams and learns that there is another family bearing half the weight of the curse.
1. Prologue and the first dream

**Me: Hey everyone this is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so please leave any comments good or bad it doesn't matter to me. Anyway I absolutely adore Fruits Basket; it is my most favorite anime. I hope you enjoy this story. I don't not own Fruits Basket but I do own the OCs. Oh and this is only the anime not the manga, afraid I don't remember enough of the manga to do it that way.**

_Prologue_

_Most people know the story of the Chinese zodiac but what most don't know is about the family that chose to bare half the curse. Long ago the zodiac members not only changed into their animal but also had a harsh life and had characteristics of the animals they became._

_It became too much for the zodiac to handle. They would often live to be barely a teen before their body could handle no more and die. Another family who knew of the curse noticed and choice to take on the part of the curse that was killing the zodiac._

_They took on but why has everyone forgotten about their roles. Now it's time they let themselves be known to the Sohmas._

Chapter 1

Hello everyone my name is Tohru Honda, I have been living with the Sohmas for a whole year now and everything has been going great. I have wonderful friends and I have gotten to meet a lot of the cursed Sohmas. Oh I should tell you what their curse is. Well in the Sohma family there is always 13 born under this curse. Those 13 all turn into an animal from the Chinese zodiac, oh and the cat that was tricked.

"Alright class to start the year off I'm giving you a project." Tohru's history teacher said with a smile as the whole class groaned.

"Oh it's not that bad you will get to pick your topic to right about in your essay. Its due in two weeks and the essay is a research paper about your topic; it must be no less than 10 pages." The history teacher told them all.

"The rest of period is yours to think about what you want to right about." With that said the history teacher sat down to read a book.

"Ah man you have to be kidding me, a project at the beginning of the year; this is going to be hell." Arisa Uotani complained as she leans back in her chair.

"It'll be fun Uo-chan, at least we get to pick what we write about." Tohru said with her big smile.

"Yes it will be fun we can write about anything in history." Saki Hanajima said to them.

"Kyo, Yuki what do you guys plan to write about." Tohru asks them as she turns to face them.

"I'm not sure yet Miss Honda," Yuki Sohma told her with his charming smile as in the background you can see his fan girls swooning.

"Ok, Kyo what do you plan to write about?" Tohru asked him.

"The history of fighting," Kyo exclaimed as he climbs on his chair with his fists in the air, one foot on the desk, and fire burning in the background.

"Of course you would write about something irrelevant, you stupid cat." Yuki said turning his head away.

Right before Kyo could respond the bell rang for the end of the school day.

"Oh I'm going to stop at the library to look for some books to study I will meet you guys at home." Tohru said as they all went their separate ways; Arisa and Saki to the subway to head home, Yuki and Kyo who were going to walk with Tohru back to Shigure's but now have to walk without her.

"Alright Miss Honda see you then I hope you find what you're looking for." Yuki said with a smile as he starts to drag Kyo away since he was shouting something about never wanting to walk with the damn rat.

In the library Tohru is at the very back trying to find some books to do research on.

"Now I need to find some books about the Chinese Zodiac," Tohru mumbled to herself as she walked down the aisle.

"Huh what's that book doing lying on the ground." Tohru said as she went and picked up an old book.

It was a beautiful old book, covered in thick old leather as its front and back as well as binding. On the front were carvings all over and as Tohru inspected each carving she realized they were all zodiac animals. She noticed there was even the cat on it, which is strange because all the books she has found don't have the cat on the cover or they have the cat in a dark cage. This was the first book with the cat actually a part of the group.

"Oh it's almost time to go," Tohru says after she looked at the clock she then runs to the front to ask, "Excuse me, how much is this book?"

"Oh no one reads that book anymore so why don't you just keep it," the man behind the counter said.

"Really oh thank you." Tohru bowed to him then ran out.

"Well Satomi is going to be happy that little Miss Tohru Honda finally found the book." The man said as he watched Tohru run off.

"I'm back," Tohru yelled as she took off her shoes.

"Hey Tohru, Yuki said you went to the library did you find what you were looking for." Momiji Sohma yelled as he came running up.

"Oh Momiji you're here," Tohru said surprised, "will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yup so is Haru, isn't that great." Momiji said as he started to pull Tohru to the table where everyone was sitting at.

"Oh ok I should go put away my book then make dinner ok." Tohru said, and then ran up the stairs to her room after saying hello to everyone.

"I wonder if I should show any of them the book I found it seems very strange." Tohru wondered out loud then, "oh well I should find out what the book is about before I worry anyone."

Later that night after Momiji and Haru went home; Tohru went straight to her room after telling everyone that she wants to go read some of the book that she got and that she would see them in the morning.

"Let's see what this book is about," Tohru said as she opens the cover and begins to read.

"You all know the story of the zodiac but very few know of the curse of the zodiac." Tohru paused confused for she thought only the Sohmas knew and this book wasn't written by them or owned by them either, "What those few don't know is there's more to the curse than what they have seen."

"More to the curse, what does that mean and why haven't we seen the rest of it then." Tohru says this all confused then continues reading.

"Long ago the cursed members of the zodiac endured more than just transforming from contact with an opposite gender. What were lifted off of them by another family were the hardships that came with the creatures they become. Another family took on the pain of carrying those troubles…" Tohru continued to read until she fell asleep where she sat.

Tohru's Dream

"Huh where am I, a graveyard?" Tohru asks as she sat up to see a dark and gloomy graveyard surrounding her.

"Hello Tohru Honda," Tohru heard as she turned around as fast as she could to see a beautiful woman sitting on one of the gravestones.

She was indeed beautiful with crimson red hair to her lower back with her bangs covering her right eye, kind of like how Hatori hides his eye. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She was wearing black dress shoes, red tights to her thighs, a red plaid skirt, a black dress shirt with a red tie, a silver heart belt around her waist, and a white doctors coat with black trim.

"Who are you?" Tohru asked her.

"I'm sorry little Tohru but that is something you must figure out on your own. I see you found my families book." She said as she gestured to the book Tohru was hold tightly in her arms.

"It's yours, then you know what it's talking about." Tohru said as she ran to stand in front of the woman.

"Yes but I can only answer one question and that is if you can figure out my name with the two hints I give you." The woman said, "But don't worry I only see you in your dreams so you have all day to find your answer and to decide a question to ask."

"Ok and the hints?" Tohru asks.

"Simple my name is a Japanese name and it has wise in its meaning. I am here to warn you of what's to come but first you must find the answer of who am I." the woman said this last thing as everything faded to white and Tohru woke up.

"Warn me, warn me of what?" Tohru asks herself as she gets up and begins to get ready for the day.

"I have all day today to find a name that means wise in Japanese," Tohru said as she starts making breakfast for everyone, "I wonder why she picked me to have her book and should I tell the Sohmas or not."

Right after she said that out loud Kyo walked in to pour himself a glass of milk.

"Oh good morning Kyo," Tohru said as she finished making everyone's breakfast.

Kyo didn't respond and instead went to sit at the table where Shigure is reading the newspaper. Yuki then walked down the stairs half asleep.

"Good morning everyone," Tohru said as she walked out with all of their breakfasts to give to them.

"Good morning Tohru," Shigure exclaims dramatically.

Soon enough they were all out and walking to school which was strange because Tohru has never heard them be this quiet. They went through the whole day easily with only a few out bursts and soon they were splitting up to go home. Tohru had told them during lunch that she was going to the library again after school.

"Excuse me. Do you know who wrote this book?"Tohru asked the man at the front.

"No I'm sorry it's just always been here." The man told her with an apologetic voice.

"Oh ok um is there a book of Japanese names here by any chance." Tohru asked.

"Yes third aisle should have some book about names," the man said while pointing at the right aisle.

Tohru went and found a book on Japanese names I went to check it out so she can search at home.

"Thank you, good bye." Tohru waved as she walked out and started to walk home. On the way she looked in the back of the book to see if there is any sort of sorting in it.

"Oh hello Tohru," Shigure said as she walked up still searching in the book.

"Shigure, Yuki, Kyo are you guys going somewhere." Tohru asked them as she noticed them dressed to go somewhere.

"Um yes we were called to go to the main house and wont be back till late so don't worry about dinner for us." Shigure told Tohru as they all then started heading to the main house.

"We will be fine Miss Honda so please eat and get some sleep instead of waiting for us ok." Yuki told her as he starts to walk away after Shigure.

"Ok see you later; I'll have leftovers in the fridge ok." Tohru yelled to them while waving good bye.

"Huh I wonder why they were called." Tohru wondered as she went inside to make herself a quick dinner before she sat in at the table to search for the name that means wise.

"Yes I found it," Tohru shouts a few hours later while jumping up. She then grabs her books and runs upstairs for bed after realizing it was late. She soon fell asleep with that one name on her head.

Tohru's Dream

"Welcome back, I see you've brought results." Tohru heard the woman say as she sat up and realize she had both the small name book but also the zodiac book.

"Um yes your name its Satomi isn't it. It's the only name I could find with wise in its meaning." Tohru told the woman.

"Yes my name is Satomi, did you figure out your question?" the woman, no Satomi, asked her.

"My question oh right. What's your relation with the cursed zodiac?" Tohru asked Satomi.

"Simple Tohru I thought you would realize it by now. I am a part of the zodiac, when that family took on half of the curse they made it so that there would always be another 13 people having to live there life in part fear of being discovered." Satomi told Tohru.

"But I don't understand why the Sohmas don't know about your family." Tohru said truly confused.

"I'm sorry Tohru I can only give you that one answer, but I must warn you to be care of who you tell. Akito is noticing things in the main house and it's too soon for the Sohmas to remember just yet." Satomi told her with a worried expression, "Please be careful he will hurt you if he realizes you know something that he doesn't."

"Wait do you at least know one person of the zodiac that I can tell, please, I don't know if I can handle this alone." Tohru asked Satomi with her head down and tears starting to fall.

"All I can tell you Tohru is that my other half can be trusted. I will appear in his dreams as well, but I will not tell you who he is." Satomi told her, "You must figure out which zodiac I am by how I act."

"Wait, I need to know more." Tohru yelled as things started to fade away again.

"Goodbye and good luck I shall see you again." Satomi's voice was heard as Tohru fell in to a dreamless sleep with only thoughts to keep her company.

…**Who is your other half…?** Tohru had this as her last thought before she woke to…

**Me: Well I think this was a very good start to a story that I'm really enjoying. I do plan to finish this and don't worry you shall learn what Satomi is in the next chapter but till then anyone want to guess. Please rate and review.**


	2. Another dream and Satomi's half

**Me: Hey everyone hope you liked the first chapter. I tried to write it to the best of my abilities. Anyway we shall continue to follow Tohru's search in this second chapter. Enjoy, rate and review, and I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own the OCs in this story.**

_Last Time…_

_Before she woke to…_

…Yuki who was shaking her awake.

"Miss Honda you started crying and we noticed you haven't gotten up for school yet." Yuki said with worry written all over his face. It was then that Tohru noticed he was completely dressed for school.

"Oh no school and I still have to make breakfast for everyone," Tohru instantly tried to get up so she can rush through getting ready then go make a quick breakfast for everyone.

"Tohru maybe its best you stay home today. You've been looking stressed out." Shigure said as he walked in.

"Oh I'm fine there's just been a lot on my mind that I need to take care of." Tohru said while trying to get up again.

"No Miss Honda we really will feel better if you just take it easy for today and stay home." Yuki said with a gentle smile.

"Umm ok," Tohru said as she lay back down and soon went back to sleep.

"I wonder what is bugging her so much," Yuki said.

"Let's not worry about it too much and just let her sleep," Shigure said while walking down the stairs, "Don't worry ill take good care of her."

"Like hell you will," Kyo yelled all the way from down stairs.

"I still am worried." Yuki said as he walked out of the room closing the bedroom door on the way.

Tohru's Dream

"Hello," Tohru yelled while looking around. She is in a different place than where she met Satomi. It's an old dirty room; looks like a lot of things were smashed against the walls and floor.

"Hello," Tohru heard a calm voice say.

She turned around to see a girl sitting near the corner where the door is. The girl has short blue hair with long bangs in the front. Her eyes wear a calm blue. She is dressed casual yet very punk like too. She has a blue rose with chains in her hair on the left side; she has black bangles on both hands, a pale cream fancy shirt with black shorts and suspenders hanging down. She has black tights to her thigh with black boots that reach her knees.

"Are you like Satomi?" Tohru asked her.

"Yup," the girl responded to her nice and simple.

"So then you must be a part of her family's zodiac too," Tohru said to her freely since she seems to be very nice.

"Yes you already know this so stop asking," the girl stood up and yelled at Tohru randomly.

"Oh sorry," Tohru stammered noticing that she suddenly got mad like Haru does at times.

"Alright I'm sure you already know the drill I give you two hints to my name and if you find the right name then you get to ask a question." The girl said this all with a sneer obviously not in the happiest of moods suddenly.

"Yes umm I'm so sorry if I did something wrong to make you upset." Tohru stammered her answer and apology.

"Mad, but I'm not mad." The girl sad confused suddenly as calm as she was at the beginning.

"Oh never mind anyway the hints," Tohru said as she looked down embarrassed for acting like that.

"Right anyway like Satomi my name is Japanese and it has truth in its meaning. Oh and Tohru before you leave please remember that I am her to help guide you to what is right and true. So if you need help just learn my name and think it very hard before going to sleep and ill come." The girl told her with a very serious face.

"Is it the same with Satomi too," Tohru asked her.

"Yes although Satomi is more likely to come to you than you to her." The girl responded to Tohru before waving as everything faded.

"Huh that was strange," Tohru mumbled as she woke up and looked at the clock, "Wow it's already 11 o'clock. I should go make lunch for Shigure."

Tohru walked down the steps after getting dressed. When she got to the living room she saw not only Shigure but Ayame and Hatori as well.

"Oh I didn't know Ayame and Hatori were here too." Tohru said with her smile, "I'll go make lunch now ok."

"Ah Tohru you look so much more rested now than you did this morning." Shigure exclaimed before Ayame got at him for commenting on a females look.

Tohru had walked into the kitchen before she could hear what Ayame was blabbering about.

**Hmm…truth…I wonder what names I saw in the book that had truth in there meaning…I will have to look next time I have a chance…I still wonder who Satomi's other half is in the zodiac.** Tohru was thinking this all as she prepares lunch for all four of them.

Out in the living room the topic of conversation became much colder.

"So any idea what's gotten into Akito, I've never seen him suddenly call all the zodiacs like that." Ayame changed the conversation from light to serious.

"Yes that was very strange he didn't even have a reason just said he wanted everyone here tonight." Hatori told them.

"Hmm but what frightened him to call all the zodiacs and make them stay near for the night." Shigure said this while looking outside.

"Shush Tohru is coming back," Ayame shushed them then stood, "Tohru let me help you with that."

"Oh thank you Ayame." Tohru said to him as she walked out with Hatori and Shigure's lunches.

"Of course can't let a sweetheart like you do all the work by herself," Ayame said this while sitting down with his plate.

"Umm ok I'm going to eat in my room so I can work on my essay ok Shigure." Tohru told him.

"Alright Tohru," Shigure said in a sing song voice.

"Thank you Miss Honda for the meal," Hatori thanked her before turning back to his meal.

"Of course," Tohru said that then walked upstairs with her meal.

"Tohru has been acting so strange lately, I hope nothing's wrong." Shigure whined, "I would hate to have to order something like I had to this morning."

"Don't worry Shigure I'm sure Tohru just needs some sleep and she will be back to herself." Ayame reassured Shigure.

"Ah Ayame my love you always know what to say," Shigure said to Ayame.

"Don't you guys ever quit?" Hatori cut them off before they could finish their little lover thing.

"Let's see truth…Oh man there's at least two female Japanese names with truth in them and four male names…At least I know it's not the boy names maybe I can figure it out looking at the full meanings." Tohru said after searching through the book.

"Ok Miyu…From Japanese _美__(mi)_ "beautiful" or _実__(mi)_ "truth" combined with _優__(yu)_ "gentleness, superiority" or _結__(yu)_ "tie, bind" or _夕__(yu)_ "evening"…or maybe Riko…From Japanese _莉__(ri)_ "jasmine" or _理__(ri)_ "truth" combined with _子__(ko)_ "child"." Tohru read all this getting even more confused as to which one.

"Ok I think Miyu fits better I mean cause when the girl is calm she is very gentle and it has truth in its meaning oh well I won't know till I sleep and try it." Tohru spoke to herself not even realizing that Hatori had come up from the living room to check on her.

"What do you mean Miss Honda?" Hatori asked her as he knocked and walked in.

"Oh Hatori, oh no I'm not supposed to tell anyone. At least I don't think I'm supposed to." Tohru was saying while freaking out a bit.

"Miss Honda calm down," Hatori said as he shut the door, "are you sure you're not allowed to tell anyone."

"Well Satomi said that I could tell her other half if I could figure out who they were on my own." Tohru told him.

"Can you describe Satomi to me, I won't tell anyone." Hatori told her.

"Ok, umm she is very calm and quiet. She keeps one of her eyes cover and was very nice to me…" Tohru started to tell him that then stopped with her eyes wide.

"Miss Honda, is something the madder?" Hatori asked her.

"Of course she is the dragon," Tohru mumbled to herself so quietly that Hatori could not hear her.

"Miss Honda?" Hatori asked.

"Hatori you're her other half. You're the dragon of the Sohma family and she is the dragon of hers" Tohru said this right behind a white light came and both of them fell asleep.

Their Dreams

Tohru and Hatori woke up in a graveyard very familiar to Tohru.

"What is going on?" Hatori asked or demanded Tohru wasn't very sure but he does not look happy.

"Hello again Tohru I see you found my other half." Satomi greeted them from the same gravestone she has always sat on.

"Other half? What's going on?" Hatori once more demanded.

"I only brought you two here because there are less ears trying to listen in sleep than in wake." Satomi told them before disappearing.

"Umm Hatori do you recognize this book?" Tohru asked him as she gave him the book she has always had in the dream world.

"No although it looks to be about the Chinese zodiac." Hatori told her as he gave it back.

"It is or should I say it is about the zodiac curse," Tohru started then hurried to say, "please don't interrupt I don't know why, that's why I'm searching for answers and why I've been having these dreams."

"Does this mean it talks about how to break the curse?" Hatori asked her.

"I don't know every time I try to read past certain points I fall asleep and it's not me. More like the book keeps me from getting to far ahead." Tohru told Hatori.

"Hmm so it wants you to solve what sounds like name puzzles before letting you continue." Hatori summarized what Tohru told him since they came to the dream graveyard.

"Yes and every time I get a name right I get to ask one question." Tohru told him.

"Ok have you figured out the next name?" Hatori asked.

"I hope so," Tohru said with a sigh.

"What I still don't get is this other half stuff." Hatori said as he scammed through the book again.

"Well she told me that I could only tell the zodiac member that she is the other half to. So I guessed she meant that she was that zodiac animal for her family." Tohru told him.

Before Hatori could respond a white light started to engulf the area. Hatori woke up to Shigure shaking him.

"Hmm?" Hatori asked him as he sat up in the chair.

"You fell asleep while checking on Tohru and it looks like she is still asleep so we should leave quietly.

"Right," Hatori said then stood up to follow Shigure out. **It looks like you have one more trip before you wake up once more.** Hatori thought this as he looked back at Tohru one last time then left.

**Me: Well how is that for a second chapter I don't think it is as long as the first but I did say you would learn who Satomi's other half is in this chapter. Anyway what will happen next is a large question so please Rate and Review for me. I love reading reviews. Also for all those wondering every name I get and the info about the names are on the Behind the Name website.**


End file.
